criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Criminal Case Wiki:Regulations
Criminal Case Wiki Rules & Policies General Rules *All users are expected to assume good faith. *All users are required to adhere to our Editing Standards. *No plagiarism from any sources. This includes foreign websites, photos, and videos. *Do not cheat for badges. Indication include repetitive, and alternating edits. *Usernames which are used to impersonate or deliberately offensive will not be tolerated. *Users are not allowed to commit sockpuppetry or meatpuppetry. *Block evasions is strictly prohibited. Users may be reported to Wikia if they persist. *Articles must be created and written in English at all times. **However, profile pages and messages may be in other languages. *Do not Wikilawyer. *Conflicts of Interest will not be allowed. *Users do not own anything in this wiki. Remember Criminal Case Wiki is public. *All users are to be treated EQUALLY regardless of race, nation, political views, religion, and the city/country they originate from. We want this Wiki to be as diverse as we can. Housekeeping Rules *All users must be at least 13 years of age. *All users must have a valid Wikia account to edit. *All users must adhere to Wikia's Terms of Use. Editing Rules *Only information about Criminal Case by Pretty Simple is allowed in articles. *Do not commit vandalism to any page in the wiki. *Do not insert wrong, absurd, nor unnecessary information into articles. *Do not insert false rumors, nor uncomfirmed information into articles. *Do not create a pointless, nor absurd page. *Do not start an edit war with anyone. *Do not misuse the summary box. *Do not leave a new article creation or edit half-finished. Users are discouraged to have another user complete their job. *Do not post NSFW (Not Safe for Work) and/or explicit material. *Only the user is allowed to edit their respective profile pages. **If you wish to edit it, receive permission from the user beforehand. *No fan fictional material in any articles. **Fictional material should be posted in our fan-fiction wiki. Communication Rules *Never disrespect or insult any user of this wiki. *Never talk back against the staff. *No vulgar language. **However, strong language is allowed. *Do not threaten other users. *Do not blackmail other users. *Do not abuse other users. *Do not harass other users. *Do not date other users. *Do not name-call other users. *Do not troll other users. *Do not spam other users. *Do not taunt or provocate. *No sexually suggestive insults or remarks. *No flaming of any kind in the comments. *Avoid typing your comment in all capitals. *Avoid gossiping about other users. *Avoid spreading false rumors in the wiki. *Avoid discussing unreleased content in the wiki. *Avoid starting a fight in any threads or pages. *Asking for a user's personal information is prohibited. Posting Rules *Do not create an absurd or out-of-topic blog/forum. *Do not create a blog/forum discussing about unreleased content. *Avoid posting irrelevant forum threads. *Avoid posting forum threads in wrong categories. *Avoid asking absurd questions in the Q&A forum thread. *Do not remove a warning thread from your message wall. *Do not remove a thread from another user's message wall without notice. **If you wish to remove it, check the "Notify an Admin" box. *Do not post any information regarding your personal information. **This rule does not apply to profile pages. *Do not promote a hack or cheat bot in the game in any way. *Do not post NSFW or explicit material. Chat Rules *Do not insult any users. *Do not disrespect any users. *Do not type your reply in all caps. *Do not ask for/give out personal information. *Do not spam. *Do not post hack or cheat bots of the game. *Do not use profanity in the chat. *Do not date. *Do not speak of sexually-suggestive topics. *Do not taunt or provocate. *Do not blackmail users. *Do not threaten users. *Do not gossip about other users. Miscellaneous Rules *Do not ask absurd or nonsensical questions in the wiki. *Do not beg for kudos. *Do not beg for immunibans. *Do not cheat for kudos. **Please read the Kudos and Immunibans for details. Consequences If a user breaks a rule, they may be subjected to any of these administrative actions: *'Reminder' ― Users are reminded that they should reread the rules after breaking a minor rule. *'Warning' ― Users are warned about a rule they have broken. Further infringements may lead to blocks. *'Restriction' ― Users are slapped with a restriction form. They will not be allowed to perform any actions stated on the form. *'Temporary Block' ― Users are barred from the wiki temporarily. This is to ensure users have time to realize their mistakes. *'Permanent Block' ― Users are barred from the wiki permanently. The users will not be able to return to the wiki any longer. *'Global Block' ― Only Wikia staff are able to perform this action. The staff reserves the right to report the user to Wikia for this to happen. Users may appeal their blocks to be reduced or removed only if the reason is appropriate and convincing. Users must either contact the staff via your own message wall, on the block message. DISCLAIMER Use of this wiki is governed by these rules as outlined herein and by the Wikia Terms of Use as of its latest revision. The staff of this wiki reserves the right to change rules of use at any time without notice. In compliance to US COPPA, users wishing to edit this Wiki must be at least 13 years of age with a valid Wikia account. Category:PolicyCategory:Community